Memories of best friends
by NinjaErinNinjaedYou
Summary: Zach and Cammie are best friends from the age of four. Zach is the nerdy, annoying guy that smirks and has a bad reputation. Cammie is the girl that every guy wants but never gets.. except one. This is their journey through high school. Slightly OOC... AU
1. Memories

**Ok this story is going to start off with explaining the history and stuff so that no holes are left uncovered but this was going to be my original story then I just had to continue it. I haven't decided whether or not to make them spies. They most likely won't be. Any things that seem really different to America (like trampolines… maybe..) are because I'm Australian and I'm not going to change some things just for all you North Americans out there. :D **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter has all rights to characters that are in the books. I own only the plot line…. And the trampoline!**

Memories…

Looking at the photo brings back memories. I never realized how much everything changed when I met you. At the age of four, in the sandpit at playgroup; we made a castle together and promised to be best friends forever.

_I was in the sandpit, shoveling sand into my bucket to make another tower for the castle when you just sat down next to me. You were red eyed and puffy faced. You'd been crying because Tina was being a meanie poo. _

"_Do you wanna play with me?" I cautiously asked. You sniffled and wiped your snot on your sleeve then nodded. You were really pretty but I wasn't afraid to talk to you. I told you that Tina didn't like you because you were so pretty and then you laughed and said you weren't pretty at all. We built the best sandcastle that afternoon. We showed our parents and they thought it was wonderful that I made such a nice friend. You didn't know that no-one liked me back then. You were new to the town. Before you left you asked me what my name was._

"_Zach," I replied. "What's your's?"_

"_Cammie. Do you want to be best friends forever? You'll have to shake on it!" she warned._

"_Of course" I spat on my hand and so did she then we shook on it._

How oblivious we were.

We grew up together, lived at each other's houses. Our parents thought we were too cute together. We thought it was disgusting.

_It was the last day of summer break before we started school again. You came round and we made slushies. They were the craziest concoction; lemon, strawberry, chocolate, ice (of course), and cranberry daquira mix that you added tequila to. Our slushie machine broke when we added the chocolate but it still tasted good. _

_We went to go in the pool but you said no. You didn't like your pink swimsuit. Can't really blame you though. It _was_ a horrible colour. I gave you a pair of my swim shorts and we both jumped in topless, laughing about you looking like a boy with your short haircut and boys shorts. It really wasn't any different to your normal look. You always were a tomboy._

_That night we all went to your house for dinner. We walked in in our shorts and towels round us. Your mum was petrified to see you in boys clothing and without a top. You just laughed and we ran outside quickly to your trampoline and escaped till the food was ready. More kids came out back because it was a big party your parents were hosting. Tina was there too and shrieked about you being a boy and that you'll never get married, which back then was a big thing for girls, but you just laughed._

"_What's so great about being a girl? You have to wear stupid dresses!" you yelled back. Fearless. That's what you were. Your mother came out then and we ran to the attick. It was hot up there. Really hot. _

_We came back downstairs and started playing Monopoly. You always won. _

"_Oh look at Zach and Cammie playing their game together. They'll be such a cute couple when they're older." A voice came from the doorway but the crowd of grown-ups was too large to pick a voice. We kept playing after we both yelled at then that that was never going to happen _ever_!_

Maybe being 9 at the time explains it though.

We started year 7, you looking beautiful like always and me, being well, me. The nerdy guy, dux of the school; with a bad ass attitude and awesome body as well as the cocky smirk that infuriated everyone. I got myself a bad reputation but I made friends on the first day. We hung out for that day only, the next few years it we only saw each other out of school, still constantly talking to each other about everything but just not associating at school. My friends knew, yours didn't. We had all the same classes and so when you're split from your friends, you still didn't talk to me. Maybe it was the clashing social status. This didn't stop you from turning down every guy that asked you to the first dance and going with me, knowing that it would break the status quo. Everyone thought you were joking, and you friend who bullied you in primary school, and was now your other half, disowned you. And it was just us two once more.

You still had friends that never let you down though. Till three years on and the most disastrous thing happened ever.

**Ok I'm going to leave it there tonight and don't worry they will be in high school for the majority of the story. I just wrote the first non-italics parts at the start of my English creative writing piece and thought it would be a good way to start a story. :) **

**Please Review and tell me what you like. And any ideas of things you want to see or things I most definitely shouldn't put in… like Josh… sorry for all you Jammie (Josh and Cammie) lovers out there, but I really like Zammie much better. Longer reviews equal longer chapters..**

**Love! Ninja Erin**


	2. Disaster

**Ok thankyou to all those who reviewed! Rawrrrr3210, RitaRocks814, missperfect23 and ultimate beach lover. I know that heaps of people are reading my story but only 4 reviewed… I love you guys but because I didn't even think people would read it at all… and a huge shoutout to all those who put me/story on their alert or favourites list! It made me smile seeing the 26 emails telling me people liked my story or at least want to read more. Ok I'm going to write the actual chapter now… Oh and by the way the entire story is from Zach's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything :( **

Disaster

We were both 16 when it happened. Everything changed then for both of us. It was your typical Tuesday, we both got up, went to school, met each other then everyone else. You still hung out with the same group from year 7 after Tina disowned you as a friend for bringing me as your date back in year 7. Baxter, Lizzie and McHenry all kept you close when they found you each morning talking to me. They didn't stop us, but they didn't particularly like it either. They grabbed you as soon as you walked in the grounds and you shouted a hurried but uncaring goodbye as though you expected this to happen. I sulked to my locker and found Grant and Jonas deep in conversation about something.

"You need to make a move man. The dance is in a week and you still haven't plucked up the courage to ask her." Wow I didn't know Jonas could be so convincing, wait he's talking to Grant. They must be talking about the Homecoming Dance next Saturday. We all were dreading it.

"I dunno man, she's just so…intimidating. I don't think I could do it without cracking."

"Come on. It'll just be you and her, after class, talking about school, then you'll casually bring it up and ask her! Simple." Ok now I have to speak up.

"Are you gonna ask Baxter man? Cos if you do, I'll ask Cammie." Now this is a fair deal.

"You and Cammie talk normally and I bet she's already going with Abrams. But ok. Deal!" Now this will be a dance to remember. The bell rang and we pushed Grant towards his homeroom with Baxter. I headed back the way I came and Jonas followed. I temporarily forgot that he was in the same homeroom as me, and his crush of all time, little Lizzie Sutton. She was the new girl from the south, showed up round about this time last year and Jonas has had his eyes on her for so long.

_Lunch hour_

I walked to my signature table at the back next to the windows. There was something up as I got closer, then I realized that Cammie and her friends were there, with my friends. This was unexpected. I came over with my food and sat down next to Cammie. I looked at her properly, she was silently crying, her eyes were all red and her face puffy. Her nose was like a broken tap, dripping constantly. I hugged her and she started sobbing into my shoulder. She eventually stopped enough to turn and face me.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" I gently ask her.

"He- he – he's g-g-gone. Daddy's gone. And he won't be coming back." She started sobbing again. I can see why she abandoned her usual table now. I looked down to my food and started on my chips, starving yet still comforting Cammie. Grant looked at me as to say _what the hell man?_ Then he looked across at Baxter and back to me. I'm guessing she said yes. Jonas and Lizzie now that I think about it are deep in conversation sharing their food and talking computer nerd. Wow. Didn't see that one coming. I turned back to Cammie and told her everything was gonna be alright, murmuring meaningless sounds into her ear that seemed to comfort her and calm her.

_Time skip_

I walked Cammie home, she seemed to be slightly more together now. She was still unhappy but had stopped crying so much. I went inside with her to find her mother cuddled up on a chair, crying over a photo album. I left Cammie to comfort her mum and went to the kitchen to find her Uncle Joe stooped over a bowl. The kettle was still where it had always been and I started to make 4 of my special hot chocolates for all of us. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to find Grant asking me if I'd asked Cammie yet because he got Baxter to go. Typical. I didn't reply. He can suffer. I brought out the drinks to Cammie and her mum and just sat down silently. We all sat there quietly till the phone rang and we all jumped up together. I took the call, it was about the body, it wasn't able to be recovered enough to be buried in a coffin for a funeral. Lucky I took the call. I broke the news to everyone else. By this time it was 10pm and I was starving. So being a typical boy, I left and walked all the way to the nearest Macca's. (**McDonalds**)

**Okie dokey I'm going to stop there. This will be the saddest chapter in the story probably and yes I will live up to humor part of the genre. I plan to have a truth or dare chapter and the next chapter will be about pre-dance preperations. Ok just a question for everyone to answer. What does AU mean? I've seen it on many different stories and have no idea of what it is. Ok so any ideas for what the dresses should look like? And what is the general consensus for what Macey's date should be seeing as the other three already have dates. Or should she just go solo? Ideas? **

**And please review! I had like over 200 visits to my story but only 4 reviews! Come on guys! Make my day! I have a 6 hour shift at work tomorrow. **

**So I updated pretty quickly but if I don't have any reviews by tomorrow… I'll be very sad. Too sad to write. Hint hint.**

**Luv yas**

**Ninja Erin**


	3. Preparation

**Hey guys! Thankyou to missmareexx, lala45768, missperfect23, RitaRocks814 for reviewing and to missperfect23 and RitaRocks for answering my question! It was great to see more people subscribing and adding me/my story to their favourites list! It made me feel all warm and cuddly inside! Just a hint guys but it would be awesome to get 5 reviews per chapter! That's just one more than what I'm getting! Come on, I know you can do it! Everyone who reviews gets a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns. ):**

Preparation 

So tonight is the BIG night. The homecoming dance is tonight. Grant is freaking out because he's going with Baxter and I'm still trying to find a rental suit that fits him. I seriously thought he owned one, apparently that one ripped when he last wore it. So here we are, Jonas, Grant and I, in the last suit rental shop for 2 hours, trying to find appropriate fitting and looking suits. I did joke about wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, but Grant seemed hell bent on wearing this black suit for Baxter or something like that. Probably got threatened by McHenry to wear one or die. I wouldn't put it past her…

"Hey I found one! Reckon they'll let me keep it if I pay double?" ah poor Grant. He believes that everyone will do anything for him. Oh there goes Jonas trying to explain that it's a rental shop. Where you RENT suits, not BUY suits. I just grabbed the suits and walked up to counter.

"We'll have these three for one night please." I flashed my signature smirk and the girl looked at me like I was a retard. I mean seriously? Why does everyone hate it so? I hand over the money and pull Jonas and Grant out of the shop, into the car. By this time, we've had to pay for 3 suits that Grant ripped and had traipsed in and out of about 6 different shops. I drive us to mine, where we get changed and then to Cammie's. Because for some reason, they can't all get ready at McHenry's place, they have to take all their stuff to Cammie's and put her though the numerous tortures that they think make them prettier. Well they are really hot after McHenry's done with them… I knock on the door, my cocky, signature smirk already plastered on my face when a very rushed Cammie in a robe answers and lets us in. much to my dismay, she didn't stay in the robe. Baxter came down and dragged her away to do more stuff to her. Grant wanders into the kitchen looking for food obviously and complains that he doesn't know where anything is so I make 7 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cut them all into triangles. My intention of this was to give them to the girls and us, but Grant, being Grant eats them all.

"Wow, who knew you could make the best PB&J sandwiches ever? You should be a girl more often!" Grant chooses the time to say this just as the girls all walk in.

"Yeah Zach! Who knew? And there's none for us?" Cammie teases, looking shocked.

"OI GOODE! I'm hungry! Make me a sandwich!" Ah the wonderful Baxter.

"Make your own freaking sandwich BAXTER! You BELONG in HERE!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Zach… never ask Bex to make a sandwich, EVER!" She tells me NOW! Ok so I'm running out the door, grabbing Cammie so I have no excuse to hang around or come back, I jump into the car and Cammie hops in too.

"Ok, so we're going for a nice leisurely drive before the dance to enjoy our…. Stuff. Got me?" Ok I know this is a terrible plan but can you blame me? I have an angry Baxter on my heels! I pull out quickly and get out of there before Baxter can run after me.

"So Zach.."

"Yes?" Flashing my cocky smirk at her.

"Why are we heading towards Maccas?"

"Well see, the daces always have shit food, and Grant ate all my sandwiches.. so I'm hungry! Want anything?"

"Why Maccas? It's so unhealthy!"

"Fine don't eat! See if I care!" she turned away and looked really upset.

"Oh Cammie, I'm really sorry! Come on hun, have some coffee or something at least." She nodded. Phew! There goes a nonexistent weight of my back. I looked at her properly as we walked into Maccas. She was beautiful. She had on a white strapless dress with a black sash tied in a bow at the waist and the dress had a low back that showed off her shoulder blades. It came just above her knees and the white heels she had on made her almost as tall as me. Her hair was in a twisty, curly thingo on her head and had bits floating around her face. I guess I was staring at her because she nudged me and smiled. I smiled back, but not a proper smile, just a smirk. We walk back out to the car, me with my food and her with a mocha.

"Cammie, you're really pretty."

"You always tell me that! No fair! Come on.. Well you're really pretty too Zach by the way" she winked. I just smirked back and stole her coffee.

"Hey! Meanie poo…"

"Aww come on! It was only teasing!"

"Yeah but you drank half of it! I wanted that half! I was gonna drink it!"

"Uh huh…"

"Well I was but I can't now!"

"You could…" I'm so subtle aren't I?

"No Zach I am not hooking up with you. I'll suffer without my coffee." I faked hurt and smirked. This seemed to be normal with us now.

**So did you like? Tell me in a review! And remember 5 reviews or no update and don't think that other people will review for you! Cos then everyone thinks that and I get none. :( **

**Love Ninja Erin**


	4. Homecoming

**You guys are so awesome! I love you all so much! Okay so I'm really really happy because I got 7(!) reviews! Did I mention how awesome y'all are? Oops there goes my Canadian heritage coming out ;) Thank you to Pieces of My Heart, ultimate beach lover, lala45768, McAwesome007, fizzy-wizzy-oringina, RitaRocks814 and missperfect23 for reviewing! You all get cookies! *throws cookies to crowd* and no, missperfect23, they are not poisoned. So as I mentioned in earlier chapters I'm going to do a truth or dare bit and if you have any requests or ideas please tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. Wait, the purple dress is mine! Hahaha it's my formal dress! XD**

Homecoming

Cammie and I arrive at the school in silence after my suggestive comment. Well this was awkward. I got out of the car quickly and opened the door for her before she could. Her face was all screwed up in annoyance. Ok so my redemption plan didn't work entirely. She unscrewed her face as she got out and I shut the door, locking the car. Did I say she was beautiful? Well she was. Incredibly. When we walked in, every guy stopped and stared, their dates trying to get their attention by either slapping, pinching etc. you get the idea. Cammie looked that good. We made a beeline towards Baxter, Lizzie and McHenry whilst me getting glares and Cammie getting stares and wolf-whistles. By the time she got there, her face was flushed and she looked embarrassed. Baxter looked pissed and glared at me whilst Grant looked amused. Lizzie and Jonas were off talking about some computer thing and were holding hands. Awww that's so cute because they're both so frigid. McHenry looked pissed yet bored as she stood next to Preston Winters, her date. Now let me explain. Winters is the son of some person McHenry's dad wants to get good with. So McHenry, that lucky little girl, gets to take him everywhere that's a social thing, like Homecoming dance.

"Looking good girls. I really find that the pissed look and glare really help you Baxter. Would it have anything to do with making sandwiches?"

"Don't get me started Goode. You don't know what's coming for you!" Well now I'm scared. Not.

"Moving on, how's about we get some food Grant?" We walked off in the direction of food.

"So what's going on with you and Cammie huh?" So subtle Grant.

"Well, as much as I hint, she seems to be happy being single. So nothing Grant. Absolutely nothing. Which is bloody brilliant!" I say all this turning sour at the end with my sarcasm.

"Oh man that's too bad, maybe I'll get Bex to ask Cammie about it or something…"

"No! Cos when one knows, everyone knows. It's terrible."

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say… Ooh Doritos!" and there goes the serious Grant. We walked back to the girls and I noticed what each of them looked like properly. Lizzie had on a purple satin dress that was pulled in just below the bust and the skirt was all ruffled randomly with a sweetheart neckline and thin shoulder straps. Baxter had a silver dress with a low cut v neck that showed off her cleavage and it was fitted to the waist where it just hung to her mid-thigh and was strapless. McHenry had a black, fitted dress that flounced out at the bottom where it reached her knee and it showed off her curves and had a halter neck thingo.

I grabbed Cammie from her deep girl conversation and pulled her onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Oh she must hate me by the look she's giving me but I smiled genuinely this time and she loosened up. Good to know that works as I smirked.

"So, Cammie, are you enjoying this?" I say referring to the tight hold she has on me which is very comfortable indeed.

"Mmm? Oh yeah. I love this song, it just so relaxing and nice." With that she sank further into me and I was practically holding her up. As I said before, very comfortable. I danced us to the edge of the room and her eyes widened in shock for some reason. I twirled her and she came out of the twirl and ran off towards the bathroom. Well, when a guy needs to go, a guy needs to go as they always say. I sauntered off towards Jonas and Grant who weren't as co-ordinated on the dance floor as I was. What can I say? I'm awesome at everything. They quickly stopped talking as I came towards them. Wonder what they were saying. Oh well doesn't matter now. We stood there in silence for a while.

"Hey guys, where are your dates?"

"Bex is eating food, Lizzie is putting her laptop away in the car and Macey's dancing with Preston." Grant answered for me. I wondered why he wasn't eating as well… Ah well too bad. I'll figure it out later.

I walked outside to seats in front of the maple tree and sat down. Surprisingly enough, that's where I found Cammie. This maple tree was planted in remembrance of some principal called Gillian Gallagher. Cammie liked sitting here for some reason.

"Hey Cammie, why do I always find you here? In front of Gillian's tree?"

"I don't know really. It's kind of peaceful."

"So tell me Cammie, why did you run off so quickly before? I don't think we finished our dance." She looked quite awkward when I asked this, maybe it was a girl problem and I shouldn't have asked.

"Wardrobe malfunction." She stated simply.

"So how did you know that your wardrobe wasn't working in the middle of our dance? Kinda suspicious that you don't like dancing with me now…" I faked shock and hurt whilst still trying to joke. She smiled up at me and shook her head as though I was a little kid she was talking to.

"I'm not a little kid you know Cammie, I won't cry if you reject me." Yeah right, I would be broken if she rejected me. Broken up into little pieces that would be scattered throughout the world till she took me back. It'll be a shock when she goes with someone else to dances.

"I know Zachypoo" at this comment I grabbed her and pushed her up against a tree with me holding her hands down. I leaned in and I was that close I could kiss her.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again." I said to her calmly but scarily.

"Ok Zachypoo" She smirked. God don't do that ever again. It looks so much better on me.

"Does it really Zachypoo?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"You definitely did!" She squealed and I let go. Because I left my hands on the tree she couldn't get out yet and a sharp poke to ribs let me know. We walked back inside to find a bored homecoming queen and her two friends that look bored.

"Let's get out of here shall we?"

**And we finish there! You guys must be so happy, I' updating every day. Well every day for Australia. Here its Sunday and I have work placement next week so I can write heaps more. I'm thinking of having about 12 chapters for this story. About 3 or 4 will be centered around truth or dare. So question of the day: do you guys want Zach to ask Cammie out or just leave them as flirty friends? And what kind of action do you want to happen in truth or dare? Please leave your comments and answers in a revew!**

**Love you guys**

**Ninja Erin xx**


	5. An Interesting Night

**Hey guys! Thanks to AsianSpy, RitaRocks814, missperfect23, frizzy-wizzy-oringina, Pieces Of My Heart and ultimate beach lover for reviewing! Love you guys especially RitaRocks814 and missperfect23 for reviewing and helping me with every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else. Ally Carter rules over everything!**

An Interesting Night 

"Let's get out of here shall we?"

I grabbed the guys and we headed off to Cammie's place with the guys in one car and the girls in another. Winters didn't come with us thankfully. On the way to Cammie's we grabbed some food, namely Maccas's and a heap of junk from the nearest supermarket. What? We get hungry and trust me; Cammie doesn't own 7L of pop or an unusual amount of bread, butter and sprinkles. Don't judge me, but sprinkle sandwiches are the best!

We arrived at Cammie's shortly after the girls and found them inside, sitting in a circle on the floor. They were rapidly talking about something quietly. I heard mine, Grants and Jonas' names mentioned a few times and Cammie yelled out "Hell no!" at one point. It was then that we made out presence known.

"Hello girls, I see you've all changed." I smirked at them looking behind me for Grant and Jonas who chose this time to grab some shorts and a shirt to change. Great now I'm the only one in formal gear. I walked out to where Grant and Jonas were and silently glared at them. I quickly changed and we walked back to the girls together who were giggling, still sitting in the circle. They motioned for us to come and join them in a circle and they moved out so there was a space between each of them so we sat boy-girl-boy-girl. Cammie sat next to me, Lizzie was next with Jonas on her other side, then Baxter, Grant and McHenry who sat next to Cammie. McHenry spoke up when we all were comfortably seated on the floor, not really.

"So we're going to play a game. Truth or dare. If you don't do the dare or answer the truth, there is a punishment that I have for each of you. If you don't do a dare, and the person who dared you does, then you get your punishment but if the person who dared you chickens out, they get punished. If you don't answer a truth, you get your punishment. The punishments are as follows; Cammie, you have to go shopping with me, for a whole day, with NO complaining or negative input whatsoever. Goode, you have to ask Tina Walters to go out with you, but you have to be fully serious and if she says yes, you have to go on a date for every time you don't do a truth or have someone else do your dare for you or not do the dare you dared someone to do. Oh and the dates are our choice."

"That's a lot to remember." Oh boy I hate my punishment.

"Lizzie, you have to fail your next test and not use your laptop for a month, and I will keep you to that and it an additional month for the more truths you don't answer etc. Jonas, you have to..." she then whispers in his ear. I guess we'll find out later what that punishment is.

"Bex, you have to be nice to everyone, and you can't hit anyone for a month for each thing you don't do. Grant, you have to eat healthy food, meaning you eat what I eat. No more, no less for a month for everything you don't do. And that's it. All the rules are set."

"Hang on a minute McHenry, what about your punishment?" I'm curious now. Bet she'll have some cryptic answer though.

"You can choose IF its applicable." She states that simply enough.

"Well then let's start!" I'm really excited now.

"I get to start cos it's my idea. So Cammie, truth or dare?" McHenry asks testingly and Cammie, I'm pretty confident that she'll choose dare. She's just one of those girls you know.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk up to Josh Abrams, in clothing of my choice and give him a lap dance. Remember, by now the dance is only halfway through and everyone but us, is still there." Did I mention that we are videoing the entire game? So all the rules are on tape and so will the entire game. McHenry dragged all the girls upstairs and about 20 minutes, a bottle of pop and a loaf of sprinkle sandwiches, they come back down. Cammie is dressed in a mini leather skirt that barely covers her but with a black net top that came down just below her sternum and you could see a lacy red bra underneath quite easily. She had bright red lipstick, lots of eyeliner and mascara and her hair was curled and hanging in her face. She was struggling to walk down the stairs in her six inch, blood red stilettos. Overall she looked like a hooker, and any guy would be happy just to get a look at her. She sparkled in the light from the glitter in her hair as we walked out to cars with the video camera and several spare batteries and tapes.

We all piled in the one car and drove to the school. Unluckily for Cammie, when we arrived, Abrams was inside and she had to pass every guy to get to him. We let her go ahead with the video camera constantly on her. As she walked up to him, there was plenty of ass grabbing, wolf whistles and jeering calls. Abrams was stunned as Cammie grabbed him and sat him down to deliver the lap dance. This ended up with him having the biggest boner and his date, Tina, running off and crying. This was entertaining. Cammie walked back to us with a big smirk on her face.

"Zach, truth or dare?"

**Ok! Hope you liked it! And I hate to be a pain but please review and tell me what you think the others dares/truths should be!**

**Luv Ninja Erinxx**


	6. Entertainment

**Ok thank you to ., frizzy-wizzy-oringina, RitaRocks814, missperfect23, lovesong101 and niwet for reviewing! If you review I will always mention you and always reply to your reviews just cos I like to. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to the mighty Ally Carter.**

Entertainment 

"Zach, truth or dare?" Why even ask?

"Dare." I never back down from a dare. Cammie went into a deep thought and spoke up a few minutes later, leaving us in suspense.

"I dare you to wear your spiderman boxers," she just has to pause for effect and let everyone crack up at my spiderman boxers. There is nothing wrong with spiderman, he has to be the coolest superhero ever. She continues, "and _only_ them. You will then, proceed to wear them for the entire time the game runs, as well as appearing at rush hour at Maccas, and ordering some actual food for all of us. Oh and you're paying by the way. So Grant, put your order in!" Oh she is evil! Grant pretty much squealed with joy at that last comment. This dare will cost me a couple of hundred with Grant ordering his choice as well as all the girls healthy choices that just have to be double the price of the unhealthy stuff. Cammie handed Grant some paper and he started rapidly scribbling down his order. 2 pages later, he hands the list to Jonas who writes his order and it passes through everyone ending up in my hands with a total of three and half pages.

"Ok Zach, strip down."

"How do you know I'm wearing them?"

"Hun, your pants are too big and they are hanging halfway off your ass. It ain't pretty." I quickly pulled my pants all the way down and chucked them, my shoes, and my shirt into the back of the car. We all piled in and drove to Maccas.

I got pushed out of the car first with Cammie close behind with the video camera. Macca's was so packed. Damn you Saturday night! Most of the people there were from schools that also had homecomings with shit food. I walked up to counter with many stares and Cammie was trying to restrain herself from laughing so the video was kept running and mostly still. I went up to the counter and there was one girl that was blushing like mad. Hopefully because of my abs and spiderman boxers, I mean they were pretty hot. I walked up to her and the rest of the people who worked there cracked up. I pulled out the 3.5 pages of orders and just gave them to the girl. I wasn't going to be bothered to say it all out loud. The other workers gathered around her till and were so shocked at the millions of orders. They yelled out back that there were a lot of burgers coming. Oh jeez. I hope Grant is really hungry. Wait a moment, Grant's writing is really big… there mustn't be that much there, especially seeing as the girls all started to chat me up whilst they waited for the food to arrive. Oh god, this is all on tape, and they don't know! This will be worse than I first thought! The bill came up to $167.85. Like really, can't we just have whole dollars but no, they have to give the excess shrapnel that just takes up so much room in a guy's wallet.

The order came in 6 bags and 4 drink trays seeing as they were all nice enough to order ice cream for dessert as well. Lucky me. Now I have to carry it to everyone.

"Hey Cams, want to give me a hand?" I call out but she is off somewhere silently videoing it all, including me yelling out to no-one. Great now I look like I'm a mental hospital patient.

I slowly make my way to the door, carefully balancing everything. Well half the stuff. One of the girls took the other half, but when we got to the car she ran back inside pretty quickly especially at the site of Cammie with the camera and the other guys.

"Dare complete. Now you better eat all of this."

"Thankyou so much Zachy! I was so so so hungry!" Grant comes and gives me a hug taking all his food which was 1.5 drink trays, and 2.5 bags. They're really considerate, putting all the fries just in the bag as a whole. Not splitting them up or anything aye.

"Lizzie, truth or dare?" She is so going to pick truth.

"Hey how come she and Cammie get first names and Bex and I get surnames?" subtle, McHenry. Very Subtle.

"Well the dares are pretty outrageous, so truth." I knew it! I just did my happy dance in my head.

"So Lizzie, how far have you got with a guy?" This question was for Jonas, just so that he knew. He keeps on trying to find the perfect way to ask her out fully. Cammie looked at me after I asked saying with her eyes, that that was going to be the girls' truth for Jonas. Oh well. Jonas looked at me and winked.

"Well… I uh… have hugged a guy." Everyone looked stunned. We thought she'd gone further. Woah.

"So Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Well the girls get their truth out of Jo that they need. Lizzie motioned for the girls to gather in a circle and talk outside of the carpark where we were currently stopped in a park. They came back and McHenry stepped forward to ask the question.

"So Jonas, we were wondering, what are the best features of each girl. In your opinion of course."

"Well, Macey has really nice, clear skin and really soft hair. Cammie has lovely eyes and well, you all have nice bodies.." Jonas just blushed at that and continued on.

"Lizzie is really smart and cute when she says oopsie daisy and Bex is cool at threats and you're all really pretty." He looked at Liz saying the last 4 words but making it sound like he was saying you are really pretty. He had fallen hard for that girl.

"So, we're not done, who is the most attractive to you?" Nice work McHenry, nice.

"Uh.. uh.. Liz.." he mumbled that last bit and blushed but we all heard it loud and clear.

"Ok Jonas, who you going to ask next?"

**Ok guys so how'd you like that? I know Lizzie's truth wasn't very imaginative or anything but if you have ideas or anything then please let me know via a review! I tried to make this chapter longer but I need to end it there so that the next chapter works out and flows.**

**Love ya**

**Ninja Erin**


	7. Eye Candy

**Ok so the last chapter got kinda mixed up and thank you to all who reviewed or PMed me about and I am so sorry for that. It was completely accidental. But a lot of people are still reading which is awesome and I'm having lots of fun writing for you guys. Also, there will be a new chapter up every day (Australian time) so I never make you wait long!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the queen, Ally Carter!**

Eye Candy 

"So Jonas, who you going to ask next?" Are you excited McHenry? Hmm… should make a note of that.

"Truth or dare Bex?"

"Dare. Oh my God this will be a wussy dare…no offense Jonas." Bex is really pushing Jonas to go all out aye? Jonas motioned for me to come over so that I could double check his dare to make sure it's up to standards… sometimes they're really terrible.

"Would making her act lesbian to Anna Fetterman too…" He whispered in my ear and I start cracking up.

"Yes that is good Jojo. Now what was your punishment if you didn't do a dare/truth?"

"I wasn't allowed to talk to Liz. It was terrible." He whispered this to me and I just made an O with my mouth. That was pretty harsh. Especially as he's heaps close to asking her out.

"Now what are you two talking about? I want to know what my dare is." Well Baxter, you really will have fun.

"Bex, I dare you to go up to Anna Fetterman and act lesbian to her. Oh and you need to make it really convincing. And I mean _really_." Jonas smirked after he said this and Bex looked horrified for a moment then confident. She got up and started the car and we all jumped in quickly and drove off to where McHenry said Anna was this just so happened to be a park. Lucky us.

Baxter got out of the car and Jonas quickly followed her with the rest of us hiding in vantage points that gave a great view point. Baxter waked up to Anna, who just so you know is bisexual. The entire point of the dare was because of this. Anna's face lit up when Baxter greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This was starting off good. They sat close together and said something too quiet for me to hear but Jonas said it was something along the lines of 'am I being to forward when I ask this, but do you want to hook up?' That was Bex talking and then Anna completely jumped on her and Baxter looked really uncomfortable. I'll make sure to use this for blackmail in the future. Seeing as this is all on tape as well.

Baxter pulled away and Anna went back in for more, moving down her neck and giving her a hickey, then moving down towards her boobs, pulling her closer and Baxter looked disgusted and kept trying to pull away. This is much too funny. I'm trying not to make too much noise but I just heard Grant snort and Bex glared in our general direction and stood up leaving a sad Anna behind on the bench. Bex turned red with either anger or embarrassment when we all got back into the car and far enough away from Anna. We all just cracked up. It was hilarious. And it was on tape! This will be constant entertainment.

"Truth or dare Grant?" Baxter asked with an evil glint in her eye. She will enjoy this won't she? It will probably have some kind of payback for Jonas involved in it.

"Dare." Bex went turned to Cammie and they started whispering. Those two are evil genius's together. Poor Grant.

"Grant, I dare you to, with Jonas, go up to Wal-Mart dressed as Batman and Robin. From there you have to buy a pillow pet, a box of good chocolates, not the shit ones, an outfit for Macey, which you have to say, is for Jonas and act gay together. Oh and the outfit has to include a slip and pumps. Got all that?" Baxter rattled all that off. Seriously just hearing it had me in stiches.

We drove to wal-mart and we all got out. Because this was in walmart it was easier to split up and watch the dare. Cammie went in first and purchased the costumes giving them to Grant and Jonas telling them that they can only wear them and their undies. These were kids costumes as well. Grant ripped his getting it on but there was no exceptions. They had to wear it. They both walked in together hugging and had Baxter close behind videoing it all. They first went to get the pillow pet and spent ages acting all gay about what colour they should get and deciding together.

They moved onto the chocolate aisle where a lot of other people were and spent a while here as well. Mainly debating over which brand of chocolate was better; Hershey's or Wonka. I don't see what took so long. They should've just got Lyndt. They ended up getting both and then walked to the clothes department. They made a beeline towards the women's section and picked out a sexy black mini dress with a corset type slip that showed under the dress which had a very low cut back and front. The corset slip was cream with black ties and they also picked out matching cream pumps with a black trim. They had more fashion sense than I gave than I gave them credit for.

We all moseyed along towards the checkouts and watched as they waited in line with a lot of people giving them weird stares. A little granny asked them who the outfit was for and when Grant said for his boyfriend, she looked horrified and quickly turned around. They went through the checkout, making the girl at the till very uncomfortable with their gay banter and too small costumes. We made our way back to the car laughing so hard that we were all crying. Oh I love Cammie, so so so much. More than she realizes.

"Ok guys, we get the idea. It was embarrassing and you got a good laugh out of it, but please, can we continue the game?" Grant pleaded with us.

"Yeah, sure" Cammie responds, laughing in between each word. The rest of us can't even wipe away our tears of laughter or even get off the ground in Baxter's and my case. About 15/20 minutes later, we control ourselves and manage to stop laughing enough to see who Grant would dare.

"Macey, truth or dare?"

"Truth, oh and because it's back to me, the game finishes after I answer my truth question."

"Ok then. Would you rather, sleep with Preston, or turn up to school on Monday, in Cammie's choice of clothing. Knowing that you get Cammie ready for school yourself so she looks 'presentable'." Good job Grant. You actually know something for once. McHenry glared at Grant and thought for a moment then answered.

"Preston." We all gasped. "It's a simple decision. If Cammie dressed me I would lose all respect throughout the community. Sleeping with Preston only makes me cringe and will make my father happy." We were still gaping when McHenry suggested that we all stay the night at Cammie's.

We drove in silence, still shocked at McHenry's answer and her calmness at it all. We got to Cammie's and found our voices to agree to watch the video and sleep in the lounge room. The video was hilarious and we all ate the chocolate and happily, our sprinkle sandwiches were still edible and by the time we all quieted down it was about 5am. Cammie was high off sleep deprivation and sugar and was all over me which was pretty awesome. I'm not letting her forget that quickly. She fell asleep in my lap as the sun came through the curtains and I turned on the TV to cartoons. What? It's Sunday morning, all the good shows are on at 6am.

Around 10 or 11 everyone but Cammie was up and walking around. Baxter was making waffles and coffee and Grant was checking her out in short shorts and a tank. God he is so bad.

"Aren't you two up yet?"

"I am, Cam is… not."

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN! GET YOUR ASS UP OFF GOODE BEFORE I START!" Cammie jumped up and looked like she was shocked awake. I really feel sorry for her sometimes.

**Hey how was that? I reckon that's my longest chapter yet. Hope I made you all happy and satisfied your need. The next chapter will be the aftermath of the truth or dare and then I'll do a Zammie chapter with a twist. Tell me what you think should happen in the story! Requests are accepted and criticism welcomed with open arms. **

**Review!**

**Love Ninja Erin**


	8. Aftermath

**Thankyou to melissasippi, ., XxCandyGirlxX, iFlops, lala45768, RitaRocks814, frizzy-wizzy-oringina, lovesong101, and Umm (anonymous) for reviewing! I got 10(!) reviews. And I'm truly sorry to anyone if I offended them about the gay and lesbian thing but I totally don't mean anything by it. I have friends who are lesbian and gay so I'm not a homophobe or anything like that and think that there is nothing wrong. Anyways I'm just rambling so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :'( **

Aftermath 

It was Monday morning after the homecoming dance and our truth or dare game. This will be fun seeing as everyone saw Cammie lap dance Abrams and nearly half the people saw me at Maccas, and I bet by now the whole school will know. Well I better prepare myself for some weird looks and a lot of stares.

I went around to pick up Cammie and on the way to school, I asked her about what might have gone around school from the truth or dare game but she just laughed and told me that I should just go with flow. Like that's going to happen. We made it to school with our coffees and walked in together. Baxter and McHenry seem to let Cammie have a longer leash nowadays. They still grabbed her when we were chilling at her locker but she isn't snatched away anymore as soon as she exits my car.

I walked over to Grant and Jonas, looking dazed I suppose. Cammie and I just had a very intimate conversation. It included a lot of flirty banter and a hug. It was so nice. Jonas picked up on it straight away and looked at me saying with his eyes that he thinks I should consider making a move. Making a move on the famous Cammie Morgan who turns down every guy, except me because we've been best friends since preschool. I nod at his to say I understand and Grant finally notices me and greets me with a man hug. He then goes on talking about Baxter and calls her his "British Bombshell" for some reason. That guy really needs a lot of help.

Jonas catches me after 2nd period and falls into step with me.

"You need to ask her out man."

"I know, I know. I'll get there. I'm just not sure that she'll want it. She's such a tease and a flirt and always says no."

"Don't worry. You've known her since you were 4, she should be happy you're actually interested in someone seeing as you're so depressing and cynical around others."

"Cynical? What you on about? I'm the happiest man alive. I'm so not cynical." Jonas shakes his head at this and we split up before lunch, him going to his computer class and me going to my gym class.

_Lunch _

I walk to our table with my food self-consciously. Everyone today has been making snide comments about my Spiderman boxers and the amount of food I eat. I really don't like it. I smirked at Cammie as I walked over, she was red from either crying or embaressment. Seeing as her eyes were normal im guessing embarrassment. This is probably due to Josh breaking up with Tina and asking Cammie to go out with him because she seemed interested in him on Saturday because of the dare. Can't blame him really. Any guy would jump at the chance to get with her. She's just that popular, a real ladies man you could say.

"Enjoying today still Cam?" She just glared at me and returned to her food. I guess we all regret letting everyone see us do our dares. The only unharmed people are Lizzie, Macey, Jonas and Grant because they either didn't do a dare or their dare hasn't got around to the general school population yet, but I'm guessing from Cammie's and Baxter's attitude that this will soon change and I will help them to reveal their blackmail. I can't wait.

_Time skip_

The final bell rings and the classroom erupted into noise that can only be made when trying to get out of school as quickly as possible. I had soccer training this afternoon and wasn't too fussed about getting out quickly. I met Cammie and Baxter and we drove to fields. I brought up the topic of rumors and they were really into the idea of planting rumors about the others that didn't get much publicity at school. If that fails, we put the entire night up on YouTube and their parts on Facebook.

Training for this season is combined so the girls and guys soccer teams trained together. This was pretty good because Cammie looks awesome in a sports bra and soccer shorts. Doing warm ups with me. When we were doing a practice game, I finally decided what I should do relating to Jonas' comment. It will probably change my life forever. But first, I have to beat the girls team.

**Can you guess what he will do? And on the weekend (Aust. Time) I will be camping so the chapter will not come on the Saturday and depending on my time, will depend on whether there are 1, 2 or no chapters uploaded on the Sunday. Thankyou for reading and REVIEW!**

**Luv Ninja Erin**


	9. Drastic Changes

**Thankyou so much to all those who reviewed! A big shoutout to BrokenAngelDown because I wasn't able to reply to your review but I'm still not sure about chapter 7's title either… and You're ideas about Bex and Grant will/maybe be used. ;P Also thankyou to frizzy-wizzy-oringina, XxCandyygirlxX, iFlops, Tony Kay, lovesong101, , Red5blood5rose, Bebe17, Raksha Souza, and BrokenAngleDown for reiewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Drastic Changes 

That soccer match against the girls was cinch. They really have to learn something from us. Now for the life changing moment. That I still have to plan somehow. Jonas always has good ideas, I should ask him. I walk up to him before he runs off home to his laptop. I swear he and Lizzie will get married to each other and then marry their laptops. They are that computer nerdy.

"Hey Jonas, how do you…"

"Man, just fully ask her out. Like go up to her, or take her somewhere and just ask her."

"Easy for you to say, I don't think Liz would say no to anyone. Ok fine! I'll ask her! But you have to help me, and we can do like a double date or triple or quadruple, then we have to find a guy for McHenry. I shot not doing that. You can ask her. No-one hates you."

"All sorted then" He winked at me as Cammie came over and jumped on me. That was unexpected.

"Honey, you're all sweaty and gross, I'm getting off now…"

"No. You're not." I held onto her and she was screaming in my ear and threatening to kill me and yelling at Baxter to help but she was making out with Grant so I was safe there. I just laughed at her and ran to the boys lockers with her still on me and all the guys glaring at me. They can't believe that I hang around her, without her killing me or something like that. She gave up on resisting and just hung onto me. I walked over to my locker and dropped her, she just slumped on the bench whilst I changed, and was either too tired to walk out or just enjoyed the view or was way too embarrassed. I'm hoping for the second reason but it most likely isn't till I caught her staring at me, as though she was checking me out and she blushed and smiled. Now I think it definitely was the second reason.

"Enjoying the view?" I smirked and she just glared then gave up and winked. What? A wink? Is that all I get now? Maybe she means more though. I always mean more but she'll never know that I spend all day thinking of her and how she's hypnotized me since preschool, and now how we're best friends. It's like I'm her puppy dog.

I grabbed Cammie and hoisted her into a fireman's hold running out of building screaming.

"Make way! Make way! Fire!" Everyone looked at me funny and Cammie just laughed.

_Time skip_

(**Cammie, **_Zach,_)

**Hey what was with the whole picking me up thing after training?**

_Nothing. Just like holding you ;)_

**Ohk.. Awkies. Not going to let that happen again.**

_You loved it ;P So what are you up to on… tomorrow?_

**Uh…. I don' think I have anything on. Well apart from sleep. That was the plan till about 11. After that I think there was a load of homework to do but that can wait… ;)**

_What is with the winks? You know what? They need a smirk smiley. It would make my job a lot easier. ;P and do you wanna hang out tomorrow? I think Baxter and Grant were going to chill with us as well. _

**Hey why don't we go camping? How much fun would that be? Can we go tomorrow? Pleaaasse? *pouty face***

_Sure. Whatevs. Lets get… who else to come?_

**Just the usual crew, wait do we want to make it an even number. Cos 7 is odd. And I don't like odd. Can we invite Josh or Marco?**

_Abrams isn't coming at all but Marco can come. _

**Cool. See you tomorrow at mine around 8?**

_Yup. Seeya. _

**X**

Yes! Camping with Cammie! Now I just have to tell everyone… awesome. I texted and called everyone about the details. Lucky all our parents trust us aye.

_Time skip_

I drove my ute and the trailer to Cammie's with it loaded up with all the camping stuff I think we could ever need and then some. Turns out Baxter and McHenry raced over to Cammie's as soon as they heard and packed for her. A second bag. I think she'll use the first bag that she packed, knowing her, and I do.

Everyone turned up just after I did and we split up into Grant's Landcruiser and my Hilux. Grant had Baxter, McHenry, Lizzie and Jonas and I had Marco and Cammie. Cammie called shotgun and Marco fell asleep in the back. It was a twenty minute drive.

We got there and set up, chilled out, went for a walk. Became really lazy, the general thing you do on camps. Cammie tried to drag everyone on a walk, but Grant and Baxter were occupied and Lizzie and Jonas were trying to not get sunburnt, Macey said she had no clothes that she would wreck and we all face-palmed at this comment, Marco was asleep, being Marco so her plan worked well for me.

We decided that we would walk to the shack we saw when we drove in and would use it for a photography assignment of Cammie's. Her theme was desolation and decay which looked really cool. I think at this moment I will do it.

"Come over here and look at this web, Zach. How cool is it?" I walked over, with the words burning in my mouth and elephants in my stomach, this was the moment.

"Awesome. Hey do you wanna head back now?"

"Sure." We got up off the ground and as she motioned for help getting up I did it.

"Will you go out with me Cammie?"

"Huh? Did you just say what I think you said?" I nodded, now ashamed of asking her. She jumped up and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Yes, Zach. Why would I say no?" I grinned and hugged her back. I did it finally. We walked back with big smiles on our faces holding hands. Everyone looked up and just looked at each other in a knowing way and then Baxter yelled out.

"I told you so!" We all laughed and Cammie blushed crimson.

The rest of the weekend was the best time of my life, so far anyway.

**Ok how was that? I reckon it was pretty good. I kept my promise to a full on Zammie in chapter 9 or 10. What should I do from here on in? Any ideas? I'm kind of lost now. I need help…. Reviews?**

**Luv Ninja Erin xx**


	10. Falling Apart

**Hey guys and thankyou to AsianSpy, lovesong101, , melissasippi, iFlops, BrokenAngelDown and frizzy-wizzy-oringina for reviewing. I haven't replyed to them because the link didn't work on any of them so maybe that is broken or something so sorry. And sorry to melissapippi but I won't include the COC because I don't really like them. And in response to BrokenDownAngel, I don't think putting a target for reviews for me to update is cool because I believe that you shouldn't wait for a new chapter just because other people want them to review. I just like knowing what people think. I'm not meaning to be mean BrokenDownAngel but yeah. I couldn't reply so here it is. ANYWAYS**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter. **

Falling Apart 

That was the best weekend of my life, so far.

School went back on Monday and we didn't carry on like we used to. We hung out together and word got around that we were together. Funny thing is that everyone thought she didn't know how to say yes. Which in some terms is good but in others is bad. In good terms, it means that she would always say no to other guys and stuff they might offer… In bad terms it means that she would say no to helping people, which she does say yes to and saying no to her position in the soccer field as mid-striker. Which would also be terrible because we get to train together this year, which is freaking awesome!

So we've pretty much broken the status quo and Tina Walters is killing anyone and everyone in her path. This involved a full fight when she insulted Baxter. Baxter is now suspended. On a happier note, because what could be more happy than no school with Baxter, well I'll tell you, Cammie and I, are having dinner together, alone. Which means that because I'm planning it, we'll go out afterwards and hopefully… well you get the idea…

Now back to my 'we changed the whole school' rant, which we did by the way. So Walters is pissed, major and we find it all very hilarious. Baxter's 'fight' with her…

_Flashback to Monday morning_

_Tina is sulking off to history, the most boring class, or maybe just the teacher. Bex is walking out of the classroom. Bex bumps Tina, most likely deliberately but who knows. _

"_Oi, bitch? What do you think you're doing?" This was Tina_

"_Don't talk to me you freaking whore slut. You just throw yourself at any guy aye?" Classic Bex._

"_Oh you didn't? Well like you would know what it's like to be with a guy, seeing as the one you think you're with is actually gay. And we all know gays aren't people, just like gingers." Oh she did not just call Grant gay! (__**A/N: I am not a homophobe, this is Tina talking well my Tina but I have nothing against them. Sorry if I offend you. )**_

"_That's it!" Bex yells and full on punches Tina in the jaw making a sickening crack. Tina screams and claws at Bex who lands a stomach punch that winds Tina and makes her fall to the ground clutching her stomach and jaw, finally Tina looks up and Bex smashes her fist into Tina's nose breaking it so that it most likely will cost a lot to fix and then Bex starts to walk off, then turns back around. A massive kick to the stomach and then a punch in Tina's eye as well. Bex walked back with a satisfied look on her face, till our deputy yelled out Baxter and she turned to mush, sinking into a slouch and turning around to face the music._

_End of flashback _

Tina didn't really fight back at all, but Grant seemed pretty happy that he had a badass girlfriend who defended him.

"Hey handsome," Cammie greeted me with a hug. I smirked at her and hugged her back.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Don't remind me, Macey is coming over right after school to help me 'prepare'." She grimaced and I could feel the shiver go down her back as she thought about it.

"Want to come over to mine then? And we can drop by yours so you can change on the way, or something."

"You're so sweet. Always thinking of me and trying to help me but I'll have to face the music from her if I don't show…" She smiled up at me and then let go to walk off to class. I was that infatuated with her that I missed the bell ringing. I went on my way still thinking of Cammie when Jonas grabbed me and slapped me.

"Woah man, you were spacing out massive. Almost ran into a pole… Thinking about Cammie aye?"

"Shut up Jo. I was alright."

"Boys! Why are you not in class?" Our deputy hates us, I swear.

"Walking to class." We answer unanimously.

"It seems you're a bit late. I'll let your teacher know shall I?" He opens our homeroom door and Miss looks mighty pissed. Why did we have such a mean teacher? I'm joking, she just hates our deputy. Luckily for us.

"Ah boys thank you for checking that everyone was inside the building. It was very good of you to do that. Thank you Miss for dropping them back to class." She winked at us and we gratefully sat down in our seats as soon as the bell rang.

"Dismissed." The class erupted into noise and the day continued on uneventful.

_Time skip_

Cammie went home with Macey's 'preparation' right behind her. I picked her up and she was breathtaking in a ¾ thigh length red, strapless dress that was matched with black flats and a small black clutch.

"Well you don't look hideous." I smirked. She glanced up and down my casual dark wash skinny jeans, white dress shirt and leather jacket paired with Ray Bans and Vans shoes. I must admit I thought I was pretty damn good looking.

"Ditto." She smirked back at me, obviously trying to wipe the smirk off my face. "So where are we going? Can I know?" She looked up me hopeful and then looked very unhappy when I pulled a blindfold onto her and piled her into the passenger seat of the car. I drove off to our destination.

**Where do you want them to go? And reviews are welcomed with cookies and open arms. XD**

**Luuv Ninja Erin **


	11. Destination Unknown

**Ok thanks and cookies to lovesong101 (its like facing the consequences, my Mum always says it. Lol), (haha I get it!), frizzy-wizzy-oringina, ., XxCandyygirlxX for reviewing! And the reply thing STILL isn't working. :( **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned… **

Destination Unknown 

I drove off to our destination.

Cammie complained constantly that her eyes itched and that she felt sick and a lot of other excuses to get the blindfold off. She actually did get car sick, but I still didn't take it off. The road was very winding and long but she can't know where we're going. The sun was setting just as we made it to the top and I led Cammie out of the car and took off the blindfold. She just gasped and hugged me. It really was magnificent, the sunset over the mountains and it was a clear night too.

"It's beautiful Zach! Thank you so so much!"

"Do you want to see the rest?" I smirked at her shocked expression of there being more.

"There's more? Oh my GOD! You are the bestest ever!... ZACHYPOO!"

"Way to ruin a moment much."

"You loved it! Now is there any food?" she went and looked in the boot and found a picnic basket. She held it up and smiled as though it was the funniest thing she ever saw. I grabbed it off her and pulled out a blanket and set the food out. She sat down and patted the ground next to her. I joined her and dug into all the food I bought at Woolworths. I love that place! They have the best food! We had a hot roast chicken and salad and giant chocolate muffins! Cammie didn't eat much, apparently according to Urban Dictionary, girls don't eat much around guys. She'll be hungry later because she doesn't know that I'm not driving her home and there is camping stuff in the back for a reason. Actually I better set that all up soon. When I started to get up Cam complained and pulled me back down kissing me full on without any warning. I sunk in to her kiss and deepened it, enjoying the taste of her and wanting more. She licked my lip, as to gain entrance and I fully allowed her not knowing what to do at all. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I pulled away. She whimpered and I pulled her along to show her the tent. She was half asleep as I pulled her to the car and I thought that putting down all the seats would be quicker than setting up the tent. I went back to pick up all the food and put it away. Cammie was peacefully asleep when I got back to the car and I just pulled a blanket out and lay down next to her, content with sleeping in her presence by choice.

I woke up with my arms around her and her staring deep into my eyes or just at me in general as she couldn't exactly move. I have this problem in the morning where I won't do anything till I have coffee. Cam hates mornings but can function without coffee; luckily this means that I get coffee this morning with no hassles to me! I checked my phone for messages as I waited for coffee and found I had 3 three missed calls; one from McHenry and two from work, also I had seven texts; one from everyone I hang with at school and one from my parents all asking where the hell I was. I guess I forgot to say we might not be home that night…

"Thanks Cam" She handed me the coffee and I took a sip then spat it back out. "What the hell did you put in that? Sugar or something?"

"What? I thought everyone had sugar in coffee. Otherwise it's disgusting…"

"Well I don't have sugar" Cam started to walk off down the hill. "Cam! Hun! Don't go! I'm sorry! I need caffeine in the morning! You know that! Please don't go! I don't want to have to explain your disappearance to the police! How awkward would that be?" She laughed and turned around to face me, I smiled and she walked back to the car where I was pouring another cup of coffee, this time without sugar.

"You're so funny Zachypoo. So what exactly happened last night?"

"You fell asleep in the car and I couldn't be bothered to set up the tent and move you so I slept in the car next to you."

"No no no. Before that. Was it just me dreaming or did we nearly do it?"

"the latter." I so wasn't ready to admit that I backed off to her. If she can't remember stuff sober, I can imagine her drunk and trying to explain what she did to a hung over her.

We drove back in silence and I dropped her home quietly so as not to arouse suspicion. I get to my place and there is Grant sitting on the side of the road waiting for me. I know what he wants to ask and believe me; I think he is fully gay sometimes. I won't go into detail of what he wanted to know but it mainly consisted of what happened last night with Cammie with a lot of awing and nawing and cuute exclamations from him.

_Time Skip_

Cammie texted me that night and instead of wasting credit, I told her to go on chat and we'd talk there. Her text seriously consisted of 'Hey :) whatcha up to?'

(**Cammie **Zach)

Heyy hun

**Whatcha up to?**

Nothin really. Got the whole interregation off Grant.

**DW I got the same thing from 3 girls on different occasions. Lol bet mine was worse than yours. Imagine Macey, Bex and Lizzie intoregating you whilst either trying to do your English essay or having other torture methods used on you or racing. You can guess who did what to me. It wasn't cool. At all.**

Haha that's funny. No I don't think Grant is that bad. Yet. He hasn't been tainted by Baxter enough for it to be bad for me. *shudders*

**Haha. Totally understandable. Well, what did you think of our makeout sesh? Lol. Don't answer that please. Im so tired I might go now sorry love**

Ok hun. Goodnight

**Xx**

Well now that was out of the way, more like now I so don't know what to think and I need Grant! Just kidding. I'm definitely not that bad.

**Ok now I'm really running out of ideas for this story so help is greatly appreciated! I was originally going to finish this story with Zach asking Cammie out but now I'm thinking of finishing it with them together, possibly the next chapter even but I really don't know. It would be nice to develop the story into an actual story but I don't think that will happen. So review and tell me what you think! I won't update till I get an idea or use one of yours! Lol**

**Luuv Ninja Erin xx**


	12. The Twist

**Ok so I feel really bad not updating for ages but I was without a computer for that entire time. I have only acquired a usable one today. I got so many reviews for the last chapter and thankyou so much! I can't find them all so I'm just going to skip this bit but you all get cookies for being so faithful! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the twist… oops… and the plot. **

The Twist

Recap: Cammie and Zach just got back from their night out and were interrogated by their friends and wee bitching about it to each other. Zach finishes the chapter with: Well now that was out of the way, more like now I so don't know what to think and I need Grant! Just kidding. I'm definitely not that bad.

I started running to Moves like Jagger through the bush along my goat track. No-one else is up at this time running so I savour the time to myself to just relax and let all my negative emotions out and sort out what the hell is going on in my life.

You see this wonderful girl, Cammie Morgan, has me head over heels for her and she thinks the same of me but them there is always that nagging in the back of my head that it just isn't meant to be.

The track I run on is well worn from my daily runs and is beautiful in spring when all the flowers bloom and the jacaranda tree at the end is wonderful. I want to take cammie there, but then she'll know about it. I only told one other person about this track. Not even Grant knows. That other person was fantastic. Everything you ever want in your other half, till they change. And she changed. This was that one summer when Cammie went to Greece.

_Time skip_

I meet with Grant and we go out for some Ben and Jerry's. It is the best stuff! On the way back, we're walking by the way, I see what looks like Cammie from behind but couldn't be because there's a guy that looks like Abrams next to her holding her. He says something and she laughs just like Cam. I pause and tell Grant I'll catch up with him, he keeps walking, eating his ice cream and happily content with eating mine too.

I creep up around them, hoping to get a better picture of them together. They start making out and the she moans at the same time as him. They pull apart for a little bit and he murmurs; "Camster, why'd you stop? Weren't you enjoying it?" Now it is definitely Cam and Abrams. Cam pulls him back and they start up again. I am disgusted and can't believe my eyes, so I snap a picture on my camera. I send it to everyone and hear the beep of Cammie's ringtone. She leaves it and then my phone vibrates and I slowly back away and leave it, too upset and angry to talk to anyone on the phone.

I bet she enjoyed giving him that lapdance for the dare.

I run all the way to Grants and burst into his room. He and Baxter are half naked on the bed, passionately kissing. I yell in anger and they pull apart instantly.

"I told her, you'd find out eventually. She was just so persistent that she could have both of you." Baxter is just too blunt for my liking.

"How long has it been going on? Weeks? Years? Is it just a fling or were they secretly dating since forever?" I'm seething with anger and regret for letting my carefully built barriers down, all for a best friend. Who has always had friend feelings for me.

"Josh and Cammie have been together for a few years now. Everyone but you could see that they were together. All the little things that would happen. Remember how she looked when they were paired for science and PE and that she would always go over to his house to work on 'projects'? She never complained about being paired with him. She was delighted to do her dare. The rest of us knew." I just broke down completely at this. How could she? We were best friends forever… and that's all we were ever going to be. Nothing more, nothing less. I never should've asked her out. I walked out of his room and into my house, running up the stairs to get away from the reality I live in.

Well now I don't have to tell her that I was accepted into a military school. I leave tomorrow. It's just what I need. I'll have no reminders of her there and it will be the best thing.

I started to pack my bags of the new clothes that were shipped to me. The military grade cloth was scratchy as I changed into it to meet the bus coming to pick me up. I was the first stop on it's way to Utah.

_Time skip_

"Sir, mail for you." The new mail boy placed the ornate letter ontop of the letter from my mother. I opened it up not thinking.

_Dear Zach,_

_Please join us for our exchanging of vows and help us celebrate this joyful time in our lives_

_16__th__ March 2020 at Worrigee house _

_RSVP 10__th__ January 2020_

_**Formal wear**_

_Love Cammie and Josh _

I tossed it off the table. I was not going to go. Just because we were best friends till I found out they were dating doesn't mean I'm going to her wedding. I have to go on a recruiting mission then anyway. Being a general for the army isn't all fun and games.

**So that's it guys! The last chapter! I feel really bad how I ended but I have massive writers block and this is kindof how I ended my short story for my finals and I got a good mark on that! Yay! So what did you all think of my first fanfiction? I actually think it was ok till this chapter.. please tell me what you think!  
>Love you all!<strong>

**Ninja Erin! **


End file.
